


Rescue

by GemmaRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for Sophie, who went missing in Britain during her time at Hogwarts, Jamie gets kidnapped by the Death Eaters.<br/>Jack proceeds to bust into Malfoy Manor and fuck their shit up.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StargateNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25472) by GR. 



> Since Wizards and Spirits are both beings of magic, they cannot pass through each other. The rule of belief still applies to seeing and hearing, but to any Witch or Wizard Jack is 100% tangible.

Jack gritted his teeth. It was torture, watching from the edge of the magical barrier these bastards had erected. Jamie was just a kid, for crying out loud! Sophie had gone for a transfer year at Hogwarts, and when her letters had stopped coming Jamie had feared the worst. Jack snarled and punched the invisible wall again, spreading a patch of ice which hovered in midair for a moment before falling to break on the grass below. He should never have encourage the kid to come look with him. Should've steered the moron away from Knocturn alley before he was disapperated off by those hooded goons.

Baby Tooth nuzzled against his cheek, and he sighed. "I just need a way to get in there." he muttered darkly. She cheeped, and he smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're right. Whatever's holding this wall up can't hold forever." he just had to hope it didn't hold longer than Jamie did.

\-----

This group was bigger than most of the others that came to this cursed place, which he'd learnt was called Malfoy Manor, and Jack's eyes were drawn to the boy with the swollen face. Whatever had made him look like that surely wasn't natural, and if it was then that was one extremely unfortunate child. The wild-haired girl and lanky redheaded boy were obviously injured as well, but held themselves in a way that Jack knew from long observation meant they were scared stiff but too stubborn to admit it.

A man appeared at the other side of the gate, and Jack swung down when the bars dissolved into smoke. He'd never been able to manage it when it was just one or two people making the metal disappear on their own, but now... the wind flung him at the not-bars, and he passed through with a shout half of joy and half of fear. The wind was stuck outside, and as consequence he landed hard on the path. Picking himself up quickly, he grinned at where Baby Tooth usually clung to his shoulder. She wasn't there.

Spinning on his heel, Jack dodges around the cluster of witches and wizards to go to the gate. it was solid again, and Jack's hand did not pass through the gaps. He growled and yanked on his hair frustratedly, but the anger was quick to fade as he came up with a plan. "Baby Tooth, go get North. Bring him here, and make sure he has one of those magic snowglobes. Hurry!"

The tiny fairy nodded, and he took off after the cluster of witches and wizards at a trot as she buzzed off to get, hopefully, their ticket out and a getaway sleigh. The boy with dark hair and an unfortunate face was dragged off with his friends, and Jack looked around slowly. He could feel it, just to the side of him and a bit down. Not one believer, but two. His heart faltered for a moment before his face hardened. If these bastards had taken both of the Bennett children, he was going to turn this depraved manor into a glacier.

Taking off at a jog, Jack let his frost scrawl over every surface he passed. Hard, jagged lines replaced his usual curling ferns, and on a whim he set the ice to work carving his name into the walls of the house. 'Jack Frost' 'Jack Frost' 'Jack Frost'. There were a few alarmed shouts as he shouldered a few chatting wizards aside, but he didn't care. His name engraved itself into the very floors, marring the smooth marble with jaggedly drawn letters.

They were close, very close. His believers were just a few feet ahead. A flight of stairs appeared on his left, and he bolted down them without a second thought. The frost ceased immediately, leaving a half-formed 'JA' on the wall opposite the stairwell.

"Jamie!" he called, slamming into the heavy door at the foot of the stairs. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

For a moment there was agonising silence, but then he heard it. "Jack?"

The winter sprite's face split with the widest smile he'd shown in months. "Jamie! You're alive!" There was a sob from the other side of the door, and Jack considered trying to freeze the hinges off.

"Thank god you're here, Jack. I-" Jamie hiccuped, "I-"

"Shh, it's okay." Jack soothed, leaning his head against the door and willing a handprint of delicaately woven frost to form on the other side of the heavy wood. Wen it melted against Jamie's palm, he could almost pretend they were holding hands through the barrier. "The next time this door opens, I swear I'm gonna get you outta here."

There was a curse from behind him, and Jack tried to put the smile into his voice. "Looks like I'll get my chance soon enough. Might wanna back up, this could get icey."

Jack pressed himself to the wall as a rat-faced man directed puff-face and ginger down the stairs, unlocking the door with a word. Bolting forward, Jack hurdled the pair of young men and landed in a low-ceilinged room. The door closed behind him with a thud, and Jack almost facepalmed. Stupid, he should've frozen the rat-faced monster with the silver hand _first_ , and _then_ gone in. But there was no time for should'ves, not now when Jamie was smiling at him like to end the world.

"HERMIONE!" the redhead bellowed up at the ceiling, making Jack wince slightly. The smile didn't fade, however, and he crossed the gap to Jamie's side in two long strides, sinking to his knees to wrap the boy in a hug.

"I missed you." he breathed in the teen's ear, not caring for a moment how it turned red with cold because Jamie was hugging him back and everything was right again. The girl screaming overhead and the boy bellowing behind him faded away, and all that existed was Jamie's arms wrapped tight around his back and the boy's warm tears against his neck, the thrumming of that unbreakable heart that kept perfect time with his own, and Jamie's shuddering breaths that sounded like "sorry, sorry, sorry"

Then he pulled back to look Jamie over as well as the darkness of the room would allow, and the rest of the world came crashing back in. Jamie was thin, not worryingly so but there was noticeably less meat on his bones than there was when he was snatched from Knockturn Alley. His clothes were torn, but his skin was clear of visible bruises. His nose was slightly bent now, and when he grinned one of his teeth was missing, but his eyes sparkled and Jack only barely refrained from kissing him then and there. There would be plenty of time for that later, when they weren't trapped in somebody's cellar.

"I think it was beside the water jug..." an all-too-familiar voice said from off to his right. There was a brief shuffling, and then she was behind him. Where puff-face and ginger had been earlier. "You'll need to stay still."

"I'm going to ask you again!" a cruel female voice shrieked above them. "Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it -- We found it -- PLEASE!" a younger girl's voice screamed. Jack's stomach clenched, and he pulled away from Jamie before he gave the poor kid frostbite. It was a lot harder to control his powers under duress than it was when it was Jamie riling him up.

"Ron, please stay still." The familiar girl's voice whispered.

"My pocket!" Oh, so the redhead's name was Ron? "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, it's full of light!"

Jack barely had time to wonder what a Deluminator was before there was a click, and a handful of tiny balls of light bobbed up to the ceiling. It really was a dismal room, but at least in the light he could see Jamie properly. There was a tiny scar across his cheek, and the frost on his ear glistened like the tears which carved pale tracks down his dirty face.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron." the familiar girl said, and Jack's stomach lurched as he turned. Dirty and pale, her pretty hair hanging limp and unwashed, Luna Lovegood knelt in front of the two boys he'd slipped in with, working on their ropes with a nail. The cruel woman's voice screeched again above them, and Jack's shoulders tensed as the girl, doubtless the Hermione Ron kept yelling for, screamed in pain.

Luna seemed to sense his gaze, and turned to Jack with a weak parody of her usual bubbly yet serene smile. "Hello, Jack. I suppose the wards gave you trouble?"

Puff-face and Ron gave her odd looks, and she chuckled. "Harry, Ron, meet Jack Frost. The boy behind him is Jamie Bennett, by the way. They're both American, but Jack's a spirit."

So puff-face was named Harry. Given the circumstances, Jack wouldn't have been surprised if it were the infamous Harry Potter himself. The boys exchanged skeptical looks, but Jack could feel another two lights flicker on. The pair startled, and had the situation not been so dire Jack would've laughed. Instead he gave Jamie's shoulder a squeeze and grabbed his staff, using it to push himself to his feet. "Jack Frost, the one and only." he grinned at them. "I'd shake your hands, but this probably isn't the best time for frostbite."

An unfamiliar word was screamed upstairs by the woman with the cruel voice, and Hermione's screams echoed off the walls to become even louder and more agonised than before. Ron had begun pacing looking for a trap door the minute Jack was introduced, and as the screams grew swiftly shriller he began pounding the walls with his fists, half sobbing as he tried to beat his way out. Harry dumped some things from a pouch around his neck, and Jack watched bewilderdly as the teen shook and waved objects with a sort of frantic desperation.

"Help us!" he shouted at a shard of mirrored glass on the floor. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The screams upstairs were only worsening, and Jack felt dangerously close to being sick. The girl upstairs wasn't a believer, wasn't even a child by strict definition, but she still sounded so _young_ that hearing her in such utter agony was almost unbearable. No, there was no almost in this pain. He sagged, clutching his staff for support.

She was in so much pain he could feel it, feel her silent, desperate prayers that someone, anyone would come and save her so this woman would not expose their secret. Jamie grabbed Jack by the elbow and dragged him to the wall, and the bobbing lights disappeared only for the door to open. The darkness returned when it swung shut again, but the bobbing lights were quick to chase away the shadows.

Jack stumbled as Jamie stepped forward, his legs almost giving out under him. He'd never felt such desperation before, even around children who were dying or trapped in horrible lives. There was a loud CRACK, and Jack jumped as a smallish creature with eyes as big as tennis balls and pointy ears to rival North's elves. Harry was trying to convince Jamie to grab the creature's arm, and Jack moved one hand from his staff to grip the boy's elbow possessively.

"No. I'm taking him back to his own home." he said forcefully, locking eyes with Harry. "Jamie can recover in a **normal** hospital, where his mom can know he's okay."

Green eyes held contact with blue for a second more, then Harry nodded. "Dobby, go."

The creature nodded with a grin, and with another loud CRACK vanished into thin air, taking Luna and the old man with. Jack took a deep breath and tried his darndest to remember the first time Jamie had seen him. The sled ride preceding it, the snowball fight after, and every snowday he'd brought to Burgess since. Straightening up, Jack took Jamie's elbow more firmly. "While those two go save their friend, we're gonna take a right at the top of the stairs." Jack whispered urgently. "Whatever you do, don't stop running." he slid his hand down Jamie's arm and twined his fingers with the other boy's. "And don't let go of my hand."

Jamie smiled back at him, and even watery as it was it made Jack's heart glow. "I'll try."

The door opened, and while Harry and Ron struggled with the silver-handed man Jack took off like a shot. Jamie stumbled at first, but soon fell into the easy rhythm. Even months of captivity hadn't fully destroyed the hard-won muscles of Parkour and free-running. Jack dragged him down hallways where the floors were still slick with ice, and had there been time Jamie would've laughed at how the Guardian's name was carved into nearly every wall they passed.

They'd just turned a corner when Jack cried out and backpedaled, throwing Jamie back around the bend and out of range of the hulking wizard they'd nearly run into. The man shouted something that sounded suspiciously like "Abra Kadabra" and Jack raised his arms to block the brilliant green light which shot towards him. There was a moment where he felt like he'd taken an unexpected dunk in a cold lake, but as Jack blinked his vision clear it was to see the dark-haired man staring dumbly at him.

"You- you are still alive." he choked, eyes bugging out.

Jack smirked and twirled his staff, mustering up the power for a bolt of ice. "It's kinda hard to kill someone who's already dead." he retorted as calmly as he could before leveling the staff at the wizard. Dark robes stiffened, and Jack smiled darkly and the man fell over backwards, one arm coming off on impact. Backing up a few steps, he held out his hand to Jamie. "Not much farther now. Once we get to the front door, we're home free."

"What. About. The barrier?" Jamie panted, chest heaving as Jack tugged him along

A single strong blast was enough to clear their final shot to the door of any nuisances, as well as blast the thing right off its hinges. "North." Jack gasped in reply, leading Jamie down the path to the gate. He was running purely on adrenaline now, completely unused to this much actual physical exertion. Maybe he should stop relying on the wind so much... he shook his head. Jamie was what mattered right now, not his shortness of breath. The ground behind them he made slick with ice, and when they skidded to a halt at the gate he somehow found the energy to create a wall of ice as tall as the hedges and a easily a metre thick.

North stood just the other side of the gate, snowglobe in hand and a smile on his face. "Jack! Is good to see you found your friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Happy for us an' all that." Jack gasped, hands on his knees. "Throw the damn snowglobe and get us out, those creeps aren't gonna be scared off by a little ice slick for long."

North laughed, but at Jack and Jamie's twin glares sighed and threw the globe at the gate. Jack all but threw Jamie forward, and only jumped across himself when the teen had come out the other side. In moments both of them were bundled into the sleigh, and the wind was ruffling Jack's hair apologetically as they soared into the sky. Baby Tooth chirped at him from her perch in the back of the sleigh, and Jack grinned tiredly at his tiny friend before slumping fully into his seat.

Jamie leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack gripped the teen's hand tight. "Never scare me like that again, okay Jamie?" he said quietly.

Jamie nodded, squeezing back. "Sorry I scared you." he mumbled.

Jack sighed and tilted Jamie's head up, drinking in the familiar features and acquainting himself with the newly crooked nose and tiny scar, re-memorising the whole perfect, beautiful piece of art which was Jamie's face. "I missed you."

Jamie grinned, and Jack added the missing tooth to his updated memorisation. "I love you too, Jack." he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jack's for a moment, then rubbing their noses together, then finally pressing his lips to the cool lips of his immortal boyfriend.

Jack sighed happily and returned the kiss, making sure to keep his skin as warm as he could while drawing Jamie closer. The boy would be recovering for weeks at least, but Jack didn't care. He had Jamie back, and as far as he was concerned that meant this nightmare was over and done. D. O. N. E. Done. The healing would be slow, compared to that of a spirit recuperating from a similar situation, but at the moment Jack couldn't have cared less. His heart fluttered in his chest as they pulled apart, and he was oh so careful no to freeze the happy tears he kissed from Jamie's cheeks even as his own fell like saltwater ice marbles to rest on his lap.

North glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at the young couple trading brief, tearful kisses. Perhaps today he'd fly to Burgess instead of using a snowglobe, and this time he'd make sure it was clear weather all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if my portrayal of the thing at the gate is incorrect, I didn't have the book on hand like I did for the scene in the basement. Accidental Bennefrost, too. Whoops how did that happen? Also, Sophie being a muggleborn witch explains away that little plot hole of Jack being able to carry her rather nicely, methinks ;) ahahaha headcanons abound, but whatevs I'm actually rather pleased with how this came out in the end. (Especially since the Death Eater Jack froze was Dolohov, which means that Lupin doesn't die yay! ~~no im not abusing the powers of this au to preserve the hot characters that'd be absurd why do you ask?~~ )


End file.
